


Silence

by krissywrites_stuff



Series: merthurweek2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: “I’m so proud of you,” Merlin says, because Arthur needs to know.Arthur still says nothing, but he doesn’t need to. Merlin understands.---Or, Uther is a terrible person like always.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: merthurweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Silence

Merlin was there when Arthur came home after telling Uther the truth of the relationship he was in. Arthur didn’t even have to say anything before Merlin understood how the meeting went. It was easily predictable though with a man like Uther Pendragon, a man twisted up in his wrong ways and ideas. Merlin didn’t say anything either, simple held his arms open for Arthur to fall into. He was crying, and Merlin was so angry for treating his family like this, for treating his son like this. He stood in silence though, running his hands through Arthur’s hair. A few moments of this pass, the only sound that can be heard is their breathing.

“I’m so proud of you,” Merlin says, because Arthur needs to know.

Arthur still says nothing, but he doesn’t need to. Merlin understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
